The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Arenaria montana, known as ‘Lemon Ice’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lemon Ice’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Lemon Ice’, as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Avalanche’ (not patented) that was growing in field planted with ‘Avalanche’ in Marysville, Wash. in 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tip cuttings in Watsonville, Calif. in 2009 under the direction of the Inventor. Repeated asexual reproduction has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.